using and abusing
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: School of rock is a big hit and Miss Mullins is letting them do big concerts in the school.Why?when the band finds out what will happen?Zach deals with deamons.


Title:  
Author:Angel Rating:PG-13 drugs,drinking and adult situation mostly a precaution.  
Summary:five months after the band jions they are getting famous and Miss Mullins let's them do stuff in the school but when the band finds out why it will either pull them apart or closer and Zach faces his own demons.  
AN: bare with my my first SOR fic will end up a Pirnicple Mullins/Dewey realashion ship with lots of kid crushes including Freddie,Summer and Lawrence.  
AN2: I was going to put it down the road a few years so I could have kids get together but in a few years the chemistry between Dewey and Miss Mullins would be gone so my next fic summer and them will hook up.

Chapter one.

Dewey sat in the van outside the school checking his watch every five seconds.  
"Where are you guys?"he asked nobody.  
They were supposed to be out of school at three it was five after at three thirty they had a mini concert to be at.  
Soon the bell rang and he saw his band come running with summer in the lead she got in on the passanger side everyone else got in the back.  
"sorry we're late Miss Mullins kept us late for a fire lecture"Summer sighed rolling her eyes.  
"Whatever"Dewey replied starting the van.  
"Wait I should do a head count"Sumemr said.  
"hurry up"Dewey said rushing her.  
"ok katie"  
"here"  
"Za..."she was cut off when Dewey stepped on the gas.  
"Ok we're all here"he said.  
Summer gave him a glaring look but sat back up in her seat and began running her fingers through her hair.  
"Hey where is my guitar?"Katie asked suddenly.  
"didn't you get it?"asked Freddy.  
"I had it in my hand I set it down at my locker.....oh no I must have left it behind"  
"well then we have to go back"Freddy said.  
"NO we don't have the time"Summer objected.  
"and if we don't what do you suggest she play a tissue box with rubbber bands glued to it?"Dewey asked summer as he turned the van.  
They went back to the school and they all ran up the steps.  
Summer reched the door first and pulled.  
"It's locked"She sighed.  
"Why is it locked already Miss Mullins is still here"Dewey siad pointing to her car.  
"she works late she doesn't let anyone back in once they leave"Freddy said.  
"OK can somebody get in that open window?"Dewey asked pointing to an open second story window.  
"I might be able to if I could get a boost up"katie said.  
"OK Freddy get Kate up there"Dewey said.  
"Ok Katie can you stand on my shoulders?"Freddy asked walking to stand under the window.  
"Maybe"She replied walking over with him.  
with help from Zach Katie managed to stand on Freedy's shoulder.  
"Reach higher"Dewey yelled since she wasn't completely standing.  
"I"m going to fall Dewey I know I'm going to fall"  
"Ok no way can you reach come here I'll help you down"Dewey said taking her hand and helping her down.  
"OK freddy you stand on my shoulders Katie you stand on Freddy"Dewey sighed stepping under the window.  
Soon the three of them were stacked up the other band members stood in awe.  
"OK Katie can you reach?"Dewey yelled up.  
"Yeah I got it"Katie said using all her arm stregnth to pull her body half way in the window.  
She was almost in when Dewey sneezed dropping Freddy.  
"AAHHH!"Katie screamed grabbing onto the ledge tighter as her footing (Freddy's Head) was gone.  
"KATIE!"The band all screamed in unison.  
Scraping her feet against the wall of the school she mangaged to pull herself in the window to come face to face with Miss Mullins.  
"Katie what on earth are you doing"  
the band could hear talking.  
"Oh no we gotta run"Freddy said.  
"No no no band's stick together no matter what we'll stay and help Katie out"Dewey said.  
"Miss Mullins.."Katie said kind of loud so the band would know who caught them.  
"Run for it"Dewey yelled running off kids in tow.  
"Yeah stick together my AAAA"Sumemr squealed as Zach yanked her to the place around back of the building they hid in.  
"Katie who helped you climb in the window?"Miss Mullins asked for the third time.  
"No one...Katie sighed blocking the window.  
"Move aside Katie"Miss mullins gently pushed her aside and looked out the window seeing nobody she shrugged and shut the window.  
"see?"Katie sighed.  
"Come with me"Miss mullins said walking to her office.  
"Ok ok ok I have a plan"Dewey said.  
Katie sat in the principle's office.  
"I'll call your mom and settle this"Miss MUllins said picking up the phone.  
Then there was a knock on the door.  
"hmm I thought I locked the main door"Miss mullins said to Katie.  
"Come in"she said.  
"hey Ros long time no see"Dewey said opening the door.  
"Mr.Finn can I help you"  
"No I was jsut wondering if you had.....umm...."Dewey stood in front of Katie motioning with his hand behind his back to run.  
Katie looked at the door to see Zack and Freddy looking back at her motioning for her to come on.  
Taking a deep breath she ran silently out the door.  
"You were wondering what?"Miss Mullins asked finally.  
"Do you have plans for dinner?"he asked that was not his intentions at all but it was the first thing that came to mind.  
"Tonight?let me check"  
'please say yes'he silently thought.  
"no I don't"  
'crap'  
"Ok I'll pick you up at nine"He sighed trying not to sound upset.  
"OK"  
He turned and ran for it slamming the door behind him.  
sighing she looked to Katie to see and empty chair.  
Moaning she fell back into her chair and flopped her head down on her desk.  
Dewey,Zach,Freddy and Katie ran out of the school quickly.  
Once in the van everyone let out a sigh of relief.  
"How did you get in.... When the door was locked?"Katie asked.  
Freddy raised his hand.  
"You?"Katie asked.  
"Yeah with help I climbed in a different window and unlocked the door"Freddy replied.  
"You guys are amazing"Katie said with a laugh.

R&R please be nice and bare with me. 


End file.
